


The accidental Avenger

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger!Loki origin story of sorts, Gen, being nice with the Avengers, nice Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki needs someone to help him with his many enemies, so he tries to get the Avengers on his side. He starts helping them, one by one. Nice Loki helping the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The accidental Avenger

Loki has realised how ridiculously dire his situation is. He's angered Odin, the warriors three and all of Asgard; Thanos and the Chitauri are waiting for him, hoping to get some retribution, and so many other enemies. He'd been able to outsmart them so far but at some point, they'd band together against him and he'd be doomed. He needed a support system, someone to defend him and someone good. He immediately thought of Thor's Midgardian friends. They were powerful, they were united, they weren't afraid to fight for what they believed in. There was only one problem... They despised him.

So if he wanted them to help him when his intergalactic enemies inevitably came for him, he would have to make up for what he did and make them like him, which was no easy feat. Fortunately, he was not afraid of challenges. He set his plan in motion, going one Avenger at a time.

***********

_Natasha_

For the last three four months Natasha had been sleeping incredibly good, which put her in a constant good mood. For many years, she'd lived on scarce and bad quality sleep, plagued with threats, bad dreams and sudden awakenings. She remembered bad moments of her past, code words, victims, names and they haunted her for the rest of the day. She'd learned to live on that, to function like that but she was loving the change.

Sleeping better helped her be focused, get better ideas, even have her personal feelings better sorted out. He tongue was even sharper than usual, her workouts seemed more efficient and her good mood translated on even more dry humour than usual. Quicker missions with less injury and happier civilians. When she found out that Loki had done something to her head to help her sleep better, she demanded the god undo his trick, fearing something with side effects, and the god surprisingly obliged. She'd found him in a coffee shop and asked about his sleep. The idiot.

But after a thorough research and some thinking, she saw that Loki wasn't doing anything bad, and was possibly trying to atone, like she had not so long ago. So she let him do whatever he'd done again, because it really made a difference in her life, but was alert to any other changes in her, and expected the trickster soon again with another favor. But months passed, and things stayed like that.

She slept better, lived better, Loki didn't reappear.

***********

_Vision_

There is a man (well, not a technically a man, more similar to a god) who came at night, when the whole world was sleeping and spoke with him. Challenged his mind, threw in some ideas, helped him understand the world and himself. They discussed morality, affection, attachment and detachment to others. What it meant to be human and what it was to be an unnatural monsters. Sometimes they played chess, sometimes they played Asgardian pass times.

Loki helped him not run out of words when he was with Wanda, helped him be more convincing and charismatic, but still aware (always aware) of his power. But Loki wasn't afraid of him or what he could do, and it was a very nice sensation he didn't experience with many people. So, in the dead of the night, the android waited for the trickster, and when he did come, and spoke for hours, until the world woke up again.

Vision was grateful.

*****************

_Bruce_

There was someone out there, Bruce didn't know exactly who, who was dead set on making people changed their opinions about him. See him as more than the Hulk, remember he was also a genius scientist with wide and recognised research. This person was on the internet, replying to mean comment on youtube, writing posts in blog, making "defend Bruce Banner" networks. It was under different screen names but Bruce was sure this was the same person, because it all started at the same time.

This person was also somehow in the scientific community, having breakthrough thank to his research, and talking to the deans of the best universities and to the most famous scientists about him, and how many applications his work had. Scientific magazines were asking him to write articles again, to collaborate with people. The Hulk was also being praised more and more often, and Bruce suspected this person was also behind it.

He was receiving more and more fan mail, and he had to admit, than even though he'd trained himself not to listen to other people's opinion and not to let them influence him, all those nice words were starting to help him think better of himself, feel less of a monster. It was calmer, knowing that there was someone outside the Avengers who had his back, and was working to stop the hate towards him. If he could only find out who this person was.....

He eventually did, with the help of Tony. Most of the posts were coming form a series of IPs in a single location in central Seattle. Their shock was enormous when they found the god of mischief, in the most chaotic flat they'd ever seen, wearing a Slyhterin t-shirt, black leggings and eating a whole thing of mint ice-cream in front of a dozen computer screens.

"Loki?"

"Please don't tell Thor. He'll come to visit and will eat all of my food."

It was legitimate concern.

****************

_Wanda_

It started innocently and easily enough. Loki posed as a sort of magic instructor from Asgard and helped Wanda control her powers and use them in the ways she wanted. Minimize and expand, evolve and control, aim and disguise. She was an exceptionally bright student, and Wanda was grateful to be with someone that understood her power, and helped with it. She'd been needing something like that for a long time.

But then she mentioned her brother and Loki knew what he had to do. And boy, even for him, it wasn't bargaining a soul out of the other side, specially if you wanted the person unscathed and fully back to life. But Loki managed, as he always did, and the look of Wanda's (and Pietro's) eyes as they saw each other again was worth all the hardships.

"Is it really you?"

"It is me. And I am back."

"How....?"

"I struck a deal with someone important." Loki said. "Not to worry, the consequences will fall on me, not on either of you."

As the Maximoffs hugged and looked at each other, finally reunited, Loki took off. Sometimes he could understand Thor and his heroics. Sometimes.

**********

_Scott_

Loki was rather fond of Scott Lang.

Mr. Lang was a thief, a fugitive, a man of extraordinary humour, who had very nice friends and cute family, not excessively idyllic. Sadly, his life wasn't the greatest. But that was good for Loki, because it meant he had a lot of space to work on.

And suddenly Scott had a new lawyer, that appeared out of the blue and worked for free (!!). When he asked why he was doing it, the lawyer just winked. If the present Cassie had asked for Christmas was out of stock the next day he had it on his door, with just a note with a winky face ;). He got tickets to concerts. Roses for Hope and a new little jobs to pay his ex, his rent and help out Luis when they needed to.

Charges against him were suddenly dismissed, nullified for a technicality. When some thugs tried to kidnap Cassie to get Pym's secrets someone was already there before him, stopping them and Cassie didn't even wake up. When Scott whispered a soft "who are you" to the green and golden show, his mysterious helper just winked at him. The next day there was a note in his doorstep.

Mr. Lang, you are a great addition to the Avengers team.

As you Midgardians would say, keep being awesome ;)

*********

(He tried to go to Barton but felt too guilty. He had no right to meddle, no right to get close. There was a new high tech bow in the mail one time, but that was it. He had no right for forgiveness with the man)

*************

_Steve_

The American Captain was considered by some a boring, square-minded individual, but there was nothing further from the truth. Steve Rogers was strong, smart, loyal and knew when to break the rules and when to follow them. He could be forgiving and tolerant and he could... Loki was a bit in love with Rogers, if he was honest. He genuinely wondered everyone that knew wasn't, how they had escaped his charms.

Loki didn't really know how to help him, so he started solving some of Bucky's legal problems, but wanted more, so he kept watching over the captain. When there was a fight, Loki became invisible, and acted as an extra shield helping the Captain avoid injury, using his magic to keep him safe from harm. Steve was confused that he hadn't got a single scratch in the last four missions, but couldn't find a plausible explanation.

Until that one fight, where there was a huge explosion next to him, and yet he felt none of it. What he saw was a long pale form, finally visible after being knocked unconscious by the blast and filled with all the cuts, bruises and injuries he should have gotten. He took the limp Loki in his arms and walked towards help.

Loki's face was white, black and blue, and his head lolled limply from side to side with every step.

"I heard what you did for the others. And you know what? I think I'm starting to forgive you, too."

**************

Loki felt stupid because he suddenly cared about these people, enjoyed their company, and fought with them because he wanted them to be safe as much as he wanted his own safety.

Thor felt proud and happy to be fighting next to his brother again.

The Avengers were happy to have another god on their side.

When Thanos did come, they fought together.

And the outlook was very good.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love and makes an author happy! Sorry for the mistakes!


End file.
